The receipt and effectiveness of radio broadcasts are typically hard to track and determine. Conventionally, the extent to which radio broadcasts are received is measured via estimation or plotting through field measurement. This is typically a manually intensive task, and the accuracy of such measurements may vary with changes to the environment in which the signals are broadcast, such as by construction modifying the landscape or seasonal or weather-related impacts.
The effectiveness of radio broadcasts is currently determined by assessing a listenership of the radio broadcasts. This is currently done by telephone polling, manual log maintenance, or through personal viewer data collection devices. Each of these has various limitations with regard to timeliness, completeness, accuracy, and cost.